The Greatest Swordsman
by marthman
Summary: Guys who fight each other with swords duh
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the Greatest Swordsman Ever

It is a contest between Marth, Roy and Fighter from 8 – Bit Theater go there its cool )

Here goes!

It was a cold day in the middle of the winter. Like really super cold. Like so cold Fighter had to wrap himself in extra-super heavy duty sweatshirt that his grandma made for him. As he trudged through the seemingly endless void of snow he happened upon a sign that read as follows, "Do you think you're the best swordsman ever to have been created? Want a chance to prove this? Then come to Fight People with Swords Mountain! (Yeah I know not the greatest of names but you know what why don't you come up with a better one!) So yeah, uh come to that place if you want to fight people. It's about 2 miles north. After reading this fighter immediately shouted," I'll do it! I'll find this Mountaininis Mountain and defeat all those who stand in my path. And I'll even come up with a better name! I shall call it…………………You know I think I'll figure that out later. So on Fighter pressed. He encountered many a foe, such as the infamous Japanese Fighting Platypus. An accurate account of this encounter would bore the ever-loving crud out of you so let us just say Fighter barely escaped with his life.

"Hey that animal caught me off guard!" Fighter yells at the narrator.

"No it didn't! Clearly it told you it was going to attack! And you sat there and said 'I like swords! Do you like swords? I like swords!' It then proceeded to beat the crud out of you with nothing but a spoon! You are only alive because you are one of the main characters of this story!"

"I have story?" Fighter inquired.

"Yes I'm narrating it."

"Oh, what's that mean?"

"Just go back to ignoring me and climbing the mountain."

"Dude!" Fighter exclaimed, "I'm at a mountain!" Fighter paused in awe at its overwhelming awesomeness. The path that leads up the mountain seemed to go on forever. Stretching endlessly up and up and up and…"Dude we get it stops friggin speaking! Your words that are coming from your face are hurting my head thing."

"Sorry carried away…anyway"

Fighter decided to climb this mountain despite its dizzying heights.

"I will now climb the mountain despite its dizzying heights."

God only knows how long that will take so we will now take a quick break from fighter to go find Marth who is also beginning his own trek to the mountain with a really long name.

Well yeah that's the end of chapter 1. (Fighter's Trek)

I know not that impressive but hey it's my second story give me a break. More to come…eventually

Criticize if you want. Just don't g nuts. OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Last time I wrote we had just left Fighter at the foot of a very tall mountain.

Now it is time to tell of Marth's story.

And so begins Part 2

We find Marth walking alone through a very large dark forest. Seemingly alone he slowly advances through the thicket. The only noises that can be heard are the crunch of the forest earth under his boots and the gentle noises of the birds and wind slowly blowing through the woods. Suddenly a new noise is heard. Marth pauses and slowly turns around to find the source of the sound. CRASH! A giant tiger launches itself through the trees. With its teeth and claws bared it is clearly going directly for the kill. With no seconds for though Marth draws his sword and begins his fight with the beast. When the beast gets less than a foot from the Marth he quickly raises his sword and parries the giant cat. Before the beast could move Marth struck a blow to its leg. While the tiger is not crippled it is slowed. Marth immediately draws back to aim his finishing blow. Suddenly the beast lunges forward and rams Marth through the trees. He lands in a small clearing. As quickly as he fell to the ground the giant tiger is lumbering toward him. With only seconds to think he quickly climbs a tree, almost as soon as he reaches the top he leaps into the air before the animal even has time to react Marth's sword has gone straight through the beasts heart, it keels over dead on its side. As he draws his sword from the tiger Marth notices a sign to his left. It reads as follows, "Are you a swordsman? Want to test your skill? Come to Fight People with Swords Mountain!"

"Hmm…" Marth begins to pace back and forth wondering if he should test his skills at this meeting of the swords.

"For the sake pf plot development I'll go to this obviously stupid and retarded gathering and crush all of the opponents in my path!"

And so Marth begins to head east destroying anything that dares to stand in his way and enjoying a light brunch. Upon reaching the ridiculously tall mountain, Marth begins t climb not knowing what he will face at the top. It could be anything from turtles to rabid man – eating saber tooth panda.

Well that's ends that segment.

What did you think?

Be as critical as you feel necessary.

Just please don't hurt my feelings.


End file.
